Try to Love Again
by Julileini
Summary: Die FF spielt im 6. Teil. Sirius ist noch am Leben. Ginny Weasley ist mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, jedoch missbraucht er sie. Niemand weiß davon. Und als das Geheimnis gelüftet wird, ist Sirius für Ginny da. GW/SB
1. Chapter 1

Die FF spielt im 6. Teil. Sirius ist noch am Leben. Ginny Weasley ist mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, jedoch missbraucht er sie. Niemand weiß davon. Und als das Geheimnis gelüftet wird, ist Sirius für Ginny da. GW/SB

**Dies ist eine Übersetzung der FF „Try To Love Again" von Azrulai.**

**Die Personen gehören J. K. Rowling und der Inhalt Azrulai!**

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story und viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Try to Love Again: Part One**

Ich weiß nicht wie lange das schon so geht. Ich dachte es würde niemals enden und ich war mir auch sicher, ob das wollte. Verdammt, ich weiß doch nicht mal wie es angefangen hat.

Das ist eine Lüge. Es fing an mit einem Kuss in einem abgelegenen Korridor nahe der Kerker. Ein feuriger, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Er drückte mich gegen Wand, es war wie in einem dieser Romantischen Filme. Aber so ging es nicht weiter. Gut, vielleicht der Teil in dem er mich an die Wand drückt vielleicht.

Ich fühle mich, als ob ich immer noch liebe. Ist das verrückt? Ja, ist es. Aber er liebt mich auch, tief in seinem Inneren. Na ja, so tief innen auch nicht. Er hat es mir schließlich gesagt und mich mehrmals angefleht zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Aber ich kann nicht, nicht nach allem was geschehen ist. Ich würde sagen, er hatte seine Chance gehabt, aber es war sein Fehler, wirklich. Er musste seine Emotionen nur an jemanden auslassen und ich war da. Ich hatte nur Pech.

Am Anfang war es aufregend. Wir waren wie Romeo und Julia, eine verbotene Liebe. Zwei Seiten des Universums (so erschien es uns zumindest). Feuer und Eis, Gryffindor und Slytherin, Todesser uns Weasley. Er war kein richtiger Todesser, aber trotzdem.

Damals war er zärtlich, zärtlicher als ich es von ihm erwartet hätte (Oh Gott, wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, was noch alles kommen würde...). Aber das war der Anfang, bevor die Dinge für ihn schlechter würden, und dadurch auch für uns. Er wurde frustriert und wütend und er konnte mir nicht sagen warum. Aber er bei mir konnte er es los lassen. Wir waren nie wirklich von dem anderen überzeugt zumindest nicht über unser Leben außerhalb unserer kleinen Welt. Ich denke, dass war der Unterschied zwischen dem der Liebe zu Draco und der zu Sirius. Mit Draco habe ich all meine Probleme in eine Box gesteckt und im Moment gelebt, aber in Wirklichkeit hat das alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Bei Sirius habe ich mich ihnen gestellt und heilte.

Am Anfang wurde der Sex einfach harter. Ich vermisste das langsame, stille der-welt-solange-wir-können-entkommen Liebe machen, aber da war der Reiz des wilden, heißen und oft angstvollen Neuen. Ich lernte es zu genießen, wenn seine Nägel sich in das weiche Fleisch auf meinen Hüftknochen bohrten und seine Zähne Blut auf der blassen Haut meines Halses hinterließen.

Aber schon bald wurde es mehr Angst als Vergnügen. Letztendlich verbrachte er die Zeit mit mir wie betäubt, Wut wie in Trance. Er warf Dinge an die Wand und nach mir. Er konnte nicht beruhigt werden, also dachte ich mir, dass der beste Weg ihm zu helfen sei dort zu bleiben und seine Wut abzufangen,

Ich frage mich, ob die Slytherins wussten was passierte, wenn er mich in seinen privaten Raum (Vater in höher Position) nahm und die Tür verschloss. Ja, sie wussten, dass ich da war – sie hatten mich schon lange davor als Dracos „Spielzeug" akzeptiert, oder was immer sie dachten, was ich für ihn sei. Ich hörte sie einmal über mich reden. Sie meinten sie würden mich auch nicht aus dem Bett stoßen, auch wenn ich eine Weasley sei. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass ich mit meiner blassen Haut, der schlanken Figur und den hüftlangen roten Haaren viel besser aussehe als Pansy Parkinson und die anderen Slytherin Schlampen.

Jedenfalls, falls sie es wussten, von ihnen konnte ich nicht erwarten etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich frage mich, wann sie so tief sanken (oder vielleicht ist das normal für sie als Junior Todesser).

Er war danach immer sehr nett zu mir. Er schien aus einer anderen Welt zu zurück kommen, eine Welt, die nur er sehen konnte. Seine silbernen Augen würden den glasigen Blick verlieren. Er würde meine Verletzungen selbst heilen oder mir helfen sie mit Magie zu verdecken. Und dann würde er jeden verletzten Zentimeter von mir sanft küssen während Tränen der Reue meinen Körper bedeckten. Ich würde ihm sagen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass es mir gut ging und ich wünschte ich könnte ihm mehr helfen. Es war wahr,

Jetzt wünsche ich mir, dass ich früher bemerkt hätte, dass das was ich getan habe nicht geholfen hat.

Ich konnte es niemanden erzählen – Ich schämte mich. Außerdem, durfte niemand dem es etwas ausgemacht hätte von meiner Beziehung zu Draco wissen. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, verzerrt, aber seit ich da ich es nicht einmal mir selbst eingestehen konnte, wie sollte ich dann vor einem anderen zugeben?

Als er mich zum ersten Mal vergewaltigte, realisierte ich, dass ich Hilfe brauchte. Es war nicht so als ob ich nicht schon eine Millionen mal freiwillig mit ihm Sex gehabt hatte, aber trotzdem war es eine Vergewaltigung. Er war in einem seiner Launen seit vier Stunden und ich konnte sehen, dass er noch nicht wieder raus war. Ich hatte Angst und ich wusste, dass der Sex noch angstvoller werden würde. Ich sagte ihm, er solle aufhören, ich schrie, aber niemand konnte mich hören. Als es vorbei war, rannte ich zum Gryffindor Turm.

Ich versuchte es Harry, meinem besten Freund, zu erzählen. Ich wusst eich konnte ihm trauen. Ich versuchte es, aber ich konnte nicht. Nein, ich meine nicht, dass ich zu emotional war oder sonstiges. Ich bin nicht so emotional. Ich meine, ich war verflucht. Ich konnte kein Wort sagen , kein Wort schreiben und auch nicht auf Fragen reagieren. Dann bekam ich richtig Panik. Ich schrie. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hatte die Situation unter Kontrolle, aber das hatte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wann er mich verflucht hatte. Und es brachte mich fast um, dass ich früher vielleicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte es jemanden zu erzählen. Aber so war es, ich konnte nichts zu Harry darüber sagen.

Aber er bemerkte es trotzdem. Oh, Gott sei dank, bemerkte er es. Als Draco anfing mich immer länger und länger in seinem Zimmer zu behalten und ich Ausreden erfinden musste und ich durch das Portrait nach der Sperrzeit musste,wartete Harry auf mich. Ich weiß, dass er eine kleine rote Narbe auf meiner Schläfe sah, die ich einmal vergessen hatte, da ich sie nicht sehen konnte, ohne in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Als ich anfing noch später zu kommen, ging Harry ins Bett und stand dann mitten in der Nacht auf um auf mich zu warten. So dass er nicht einschlafen würde und mich auf meinem Weg ins Bett verpasste. Er war der einzige, der es bemerkte, als ich eine Abneigung gegen jeglichen menschlichen Kontakt entwickelte (vermutlich weil er der einzige war, mit dem ich in Berührung kam, wahrend wir im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen saßen). Er fragte mich mehrmals was los war, aber jedes Mal machte mein Mund Ausreden für mich, bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Ich fühlte mich wie besessen, aber diesmal von Draco Malfoy statt von Tom Riddle. Warum hatte ich diese Schwäche? Wie kam es dazu, dass ich immer diesen dunklen Gestalten vertraute?

Eines Tages redete ich gerade mit Harry, über ein Mädchen, das er mochte (er kam natürlich zu mir für einen Ratschlag). Er sollte alle wissen lassen mit mir geschah. Ich erstickte fast an den Worten und Tränen rannen mir die Wangen hinunter. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

„Gin", sagte er resigniert. „das bist nicht du. Wein nicht, Gin. Ich weiß das dein wahres Ich niemals so etwas machen würde." Er hatte Recht, „Und auch wenn du es getan hast, was ich tun werde würde es wert sein. Aber ich werde es jemanden sagen müssen. Etwas passiert mit dir und ich weiß nicht wie ich dir helfen kann."

Ich war so glücklich.

Ich sah ihm in die Augen und bat ihn nicht zu meinen Eltern zu gehen. Er sah, dass das wahre Ich war dieses Mal, sah meinen Scham und versprach es mir.

In der selben Nacht, benachrichtigte er Sirius.

**A/N: Hey, ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Ihr könnt ja einen kleinen Review dalassen. Ich freue mich auch auf Kritik.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Try to Love Again: Part Two**

_In der selben Nacht, benachrichtigte er Sirius._

Sirius Name war nun wieder geklärt und er war in Italien um ein bisschen zu relaxen, bevor er wieder musste und sein Aurorentraining zu beenden. Es muss nett gewesen sein eine kleine Notiz von seinem Patensohn bekommen zu haben, die besagte er solle seine beste Freundin retten.

Aber er kam natürlich. Ich wusste nicht, dass er angekommen war, weil ich zu dieser Zeit bei Draco war. Er benutzte Harrys Karte um mich zu finden. Als er schließlich unter dem Unsichbarkeitsumhang von Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins kam, brauchte er eine Weile um den Verschließungszauber von Draco zu entschlüsseln. Ein einfaches „Alohomora" würde offensichtlich nicht ausreichen. Aber trotzdem,er war ein ehemaliger Marauder und Draco war ein sechzehnjähriger. Es war also nicht allzu schwer.

Als er schließlich hereinplatze und seinen Umhang abnahm, entwaffnete er als erstes Draco. Es war nicht nicht notwendig, da Dracos Zauberstab auf einem Stuhl, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand, lag. Sirius schien für einen Moment nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, als er mich auf den grünen seidenen Lacken liegen und still weinen sah. Draco war auf mir. Ich hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es alles nur schlimmer machte, wenn ich dagegen ankämpfte.

Ich erinnere mich an die weiß glühende Wut, die ich in Sirius Augen sah, als er wieder zu sich kam und auf Draco zu sprang. Seinen Zauberstab ganz vergessend, riss er Draco von mir herunter. Er schleuderte ihn aus dem Bett und Draco schlugauf der Wand auf. Er schien aus seinem trancartigem Zustand zu erwachen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Tränen kamen aus seinen Augen und Blut von seiner Lippe, auf die er gebissen hatte, als sein Kopf an der Wand aufschlug.

Sirius lies ihn dort für einen Moment und wandte sich mir zu. Er wickelte meinen nackten Körper in Dracos Lacken ein. Ich versuchte Abstand zu gewinnen, aber konnte keinen Kontakt vermeiden. Das bemerkte er und verstand, abrupt lies er mich los.

„Kannst du gehen?"

Ich nickte. Er gab mir den Unsichtsbarkeitumhang und ich folgte ihm ungesehen als er Draco zu Dumbledores Büro schleppte. Sirius flüsterte mir zu, dass ich zum Gryffindor Turm oder in den Krankenflügel gehen könne und dass er sich darum kümmern würde. Aber ich meinte, ich bleibe bei ihm. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand sah und ich fühlte mich sicher mit Sirius.

Draco war ein schluchzendes Etwas als er schließlich er in einem Stuhl in Dumbledores Büro saß. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und schloss meine Augen durch die Angst, die ich (wenn auch sehr indirekt) um ihn hatte. Ich wusste, dass es das Beste war, aber das machte es nicht unbedingt leichter.

Sie zwangen ihn, den Sspruch zu brechen, der auf mir lag und ich erzählte Dumbledore nur das absolut notwendigste über alles. Draco würde danach ins St. Mungos gebracht.

Dumbledores stimmte zu keine öffentliche Bestrafung durchzuführen (nachdem ich ihn angefleht hatte). Als wir fertig waren, ging ich mit Sirius zum Grimmauld Platz.

Ich musste weg, zumindest für eine Weile. Ich wollte mich nicht den Fragen stellen und später von meinen Freunden bemitleidet werden oder den tödlichen Blicken der Slytherins ausgesetzt sein, dafür, dass ich ihren Prinzen in Psychatrie gebracht hatte. Auch meiner Familie wollte ich nicht gegenüber treten, wollte meinen Eltern nicht erzählen was passiert war, zu hören,wie sie sich Sorgen über mich machten oder Drohungen über das Leben von Draco von meinen Brüdern. Und was ich wirklich nicht hören wollte war, dass das schon einmal passiert ist, dass ich es besser hätte wissen müssen und dass ich nicht so viel Vertrauen haben sollte.

Also ging ich mit Sirius. Ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihm, er würde mich allein lassen, wenn ich es wollte (nicht wie manche anderen Leute, die ich kenne) und er konnte Gesellschaft gut gebrauchen. Ich schickte Harry eine Nachricht mit Hilfe eines Patronus, bevor ich ging, in dem ich ihm sagte, dass es mir gut geht und wo ich nun sein würde.

Sirius und ich sagten kein Wort zu einander als wir durch das Schlossgelände gingen. Wir apperierten zum Grimmauld Platz gleich nach dem wir durch die Tore geschritten waren.

**Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Story! Ein Review wäre nett! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Try to Love Again: Part Three

_Sirius und ich sagten kein Wort zu einander als wir durch das Schlossgelände gingen. Wir apperierten zum Grimmauld Platz gleich nach dem wir durch die Tore geschritten waren._

Ich brauchte diese Pause wirklich, das war sicher. Meine Professoren schickten mir meine Schularbeiten per Eule und ich verbrachte die Hälfte jeden Tages damit daran zu arbeiten. Sie boten mir an den Stoff nachzuarbeiten (na ja, außer Snape), aber ich wußte, dass ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich es aufschieben würde. Außerdem, war der Sinn dieser Pause, den Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen, nicht der Schularbeiten.

Wenn ich nicht arbeitete, verbrachte ich den Tag mit lesen in der Bibliothek (oft mit Sirius stiller aber angenehmer Gesellschaft) oder ich zeichnete.

Ich machte durchschnittlich zwei oder drei Farbstift Zeichnungen an einem Nachmittag. Manche von ihnen hingen an der Wand meines Zimmers und zeigten Sirius, schöne Scenen mit abstrakten Formen dazu oder ein Stillleben, auf dem der Zauber eines Blütenblatts zu sehen war, in Farben von Blau bis Violett.

Andere versteckte stapelweise ich unter meinem Bett.

Diese waren generell dunkler, manche waren immer noch sonnig, aber mit einem makaberen Zusatz. Mein Lieblingsbild war ein Sonnenuntergang, in dem ein schwach rosa-oranger Umriss eines Schädels in dem Zentrum zu sehen war.

Ich zeigte diese Bilder niemanden. Ich wusste, dass sie als Fenster zu meinem inneren Chaos oder ähnlichem angesehen werden würden, was sie wahrscheinlich sind. Aber ich hatte keine Lust mir „Experten" Analysen anzuhören.

Meine Familie wusste nicht, wie sie mit mir umgehen sollten. Meine Elteern kamen ein paar Mal zu Besuch, aber ich wusste, sie fürchteten meinen Wiedereinstieg in die gesellschaft genauso viel wie wussten nicht, wie sie sich um mich verhalten sollten. Ich werfe ihnen das nicht vor. Sie wollten helfen, aber sie konnten nicht. Es war, wie ich sagte, ich war glücklich im Grimmaud Platz und so blieb ich dort auf unbestimmte Zeit.

Nach einer Woche, waren alle Wände meines Raumes mit strahlenden, farbigen Zeichnungen voll. Es war genau das Gegenteil von dem, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich glaube, ich versuchte mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Am neunten Tag meines selbsterlegten Exils, bröckelte der vorsichtig errichtete Eindruck, den ich Sirius von mir zeigte. Ich war in der Küche und füllte einen Trank ab, den ich gebraut hatte. Die Schuleule wartete schon, dass ich es ihr an das Bein band. Gerade als ich fertig war es zu befestigen,hörte ich eine Stimme von oben, nahe meinem Zimmer.

„Ginevra?" Sirius Stimme klang besorgt und ein bisschen wie „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir", die alle Erwachsenen perfekt beherrschten. Mit Schrecken fiel mir ein, dass ich einige Zeichnungen, an denenich gerade arbeitete auf dem Bett kiegen gelassen hatte, unbedeckt. Ich rannte nach oben.

Sirius saß auf dem Bett und hielt meine halb fertige Zeichnung eines Mädchens mit violetter Haut, die in den blauen Himmel und die weißen Wolkwn schaute, während Blut wie Tränen aus ihren Augen floß. Um ihn herum waren die Stapel, die unter dem Bett gewesen waren, drei Stapel mit beinahe ein Dutzend Zeichnungen jeweils. Schädel, deren leere Augen weinten. Mädchen, die nackt in einem Pool voll Blut schwimmen. Leute mit tiefen Wunden in Form von Symbolen auf ihrer entblößten Brust, noch immer frisch und blutend. Blut und Tränen und Schädel,überall. Sirius und ich starrten uns für einen Moment an. Dann war ich eingeschnappt.

„DU HAST MEINE SACHEN DURCHSUCHT! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR, FASS ES NICHT AN!" Ich riss ihm die Zeichnung aus den Händen. Er sprang abrupt auf vom Bett und klopfte auf den Stapel frische Wäsche, für die er eigentlich her gekommen war.

„VERSCHWINDE!" Ich schrie, jetzt auch noch weinend.

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ich warf mich aufs Bett, schluchtzend. Meine vorsichtig, zarte Fassade war zerstört vor meinen Augen. Ich hatte nicht vor Sirius anzuschreien. Es war nicht sein Fehler und das lies mich nur noch mehr weinen.

Eine Stunde später kam Sirius in seiner Animagus Form, stieß die Tür mit seiner Nase auf und trottete in das Zimmer. Als ich nichts sagte, kam er aufs Bett und setzte sich neben mich. Ich drehte mich zu ihm. Ich konnte ihn dann ohne zurück zu zucken berühren. Ich zuckte bei jeder Berührungen eines Menschen zusammen. Auch wenn mein Verstand sagte er war ein Mann, mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass er ein zottiger schwarzer Hund war.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich, mein Gesicht in seinem weichem Fell vergraben. Ich konnte seinen Duft riechen – Sandelholz und Zimt, eindeutig menschlich auch in seiner Hundeform.

Und ich fing an ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Vom Anfang bis zum Ende, vom ersten Kuss bis zur Nacht in der Harry sich entschied ihm davon zu erzählen. Natürlich ging ich nicht zu sehr in Details, aber Sirius hörte wahrscheinlich trotzdem viel mehr als er je über mich und Draco wissen wollte. Er antwortete manchmal in dem er seinen Kopf gegen mich stieß oder eine Pfote über meine Hand legte, aber ich war froh, dass er mir nicht verbal antworten konnte. Keine Fragen wurden gestellt, keine störenden tröstenden Worte.

Es fühlte sich so gut an es jemanden zu erzählen. Ich wusste, Sirius würde mich nicht verurteilen. Ich wusste, er würde sich nicht solche Sorgen machen, wie meine Familie es würde.

Als ich geendet hatte, war es schon spät. Ich war erschöpft und emotional am Ende. Der Raum war schon seit einer Weile in Dunkelheit getaucht, als die Sonne unterging. Und bevor ich es bemerkte, war ich schon eingeschlafen.

**A/N: Mögt ihr die Story? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Try to Love Again: Part Four**

_Als ich geendet hatte, war es schon spät. Ich war erschöpft und emotional am Ende. Der Raum war schon seit einer Weile in Dunkelheit getaucht, als die Sonne unterging. Und bevor ich es bemerkte, war ich schon eingeschlafen._

Als ich aufwachte war Sirius nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer. Ich folgte dem Geruch von meinem Lieblings Essen, der von unten aus der Küche strömte.

Sirius schlug gerade ein paar Eier in eine in die Pfanne auf dem Herd, neben die Würstchen. Sein langes dunkles Haar fiel in Strähnchen in sein Gesicht. Er trug nur eine schwarze Pajamahose tief auf seinen Hüften. Sein Tattoo von Askaban stach hervor, schwarz auf der blassen Haut seiner linken Schulter. 25663, seine Gefangenennummer in Askaban. Ich kam nicht umhin, die Muskeln seiner Unterarme zu bemerken und die weiche Haut seines Rückens, die darum bettelt berührt zu werden, makellos, aber durchzogen mit einer langen weißen Narbe. Von der rechten Seite seiner Hüfte bis hin zu seinem Tattoo. Er war sexy. Und das nicht nur für sein Alter – tatsächlich sexy.

Ich war gerade dabei ein Geräusch zu machen und ihn auf meine Präsenz aufmerksam zu machen, da drehte er sich zu mir und lächelte mir zu. Er muss gemerkt haben, dass ich ihn anschaute.

„Ich habe dein Lieblingsessen gemacht. Kannst du die Mich bitte holen?"

_Sirius beobachtete Ginevra, als sie die Milchflasche nahm. Ihr langes rotes Haar hing ihren Rücken sanft herunter, unberührte Locken, manche noch zusammen gedrückt, weil sie darauf geschlafen hatte. Sie hat die Nicht in ihren Kleidern vom Vortag geschlafen und hatte nicht vor irgendwo hinzu gehen. Also trug sie die erst beste Pajamahose (hellgelbes Satin, mit eine Spitzenborte, die ihre nackten Füße umspielte) und ein weißes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt, das sie am Morgen auf dem Boden gefunden hatte. Sie trug keinen BH. Ein bisschen des dunklen, grünen Eyeliners, den sie gestern getragen hatte, erinnerte an die Tränen, die sie gestern geweint hatte. Sie hatte nicht die zeit gehabt sich zu waschen. Sirius dachte sich, dass sie wunderschön sei. Oh nein, her schüttelte den Kopf. Ich bin alt genug, um ihr Vater zu sein. Ich bin ein scheiß Pädophiler!_

Sirius und ich redeten wahllos über verschiedene Dinge während des Frühstücks. Wir waren uns beide bewusst, das wir sorgsam vermieden darüber zu reden, was ich letzte Nacht gesagt hatte. Wir machten das gut.

Nachdem Sirius mir bei dem Spruch geholfen hatte, den Professor Flitwick meiner Klasse in Hogwarts gerade lernte, sagte er mir ich solle mich anziehen. Ich zog eine Jeans, einen BH und ein grünes T-Shirt an. Ich traf ihn unten und wir flohten zur Winkelgasse zusammen

Wir teilten uns einen großen Eisbecher bei Florean Fortescue's und dann gingen wir in Richtung Quidditch-Laden. Als wir gingen, trug ich einen brandneuen Nimbus 2002 bei mir. Ich protestierte, Gott weiß wie lange, aber Sirius hörte nicht auf mich. Er meinte, er hätte mehr Gold als er verbrauchen könnte.

Wir versteckten uns in einer Seitengasse, als wir jemanden sahen, der mich kannte, aber sonst fühlte ich mich wieder wie ich selbst.

Als wir zurück kamen, wollte ich sofort meinen neuen Besen ausprobieren. Wir gingen raus in den Garten, flogen ein paar Runden und lachten zusammen. Es wurde dunkel und wir waren erschöpft. Wir gingen zurück nach drinnen und aßen French Toast zum Abendessen weil ich darauf Lust hatte. Es war ein wundervoller Tag.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen wir zusammen in der Bibliothek. Sirius las und ich schrieb einen 30cm langen Aufsatz für die Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste, für Snape.

Als ich fertig war, holte ich tief Luft und ging zu dem Sofa, auf dem Sirius saß. Ich sagte mir, dass ich über diese dumme Phobie hinweg kommen müsse. Sonst würden sie mich noch ins St. Mungos einweisen. Ich setzte mich neben Sirius und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Erst schien er überrascht, aber dann hob er seine Hand und spielte mit meinen weichen Locken auf meinem Kopf. Ich konnte sein Herz nahe meinem Ohr schlagen hören. Ich fühlte das Heben und Senken seiner Brust wenn er atmete. Ich schloss meine Augen, und atmete den beruhigenden Duft den er verströmte, meine Wange an dem weichen Soff seines T-Shirts geschmiegt. Seine Hand führ durch mein Haar, wie eine tröstliche Liebkosung. Wir saßen dort so für eine Weile. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, aber auf eine wunderbare Weise.

„Danke, Sirius", flüsterte ich zu ihm.

„Oh, Ginevra", antwortete er sanft. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und seine Hand, die meinen Rücken hinunter strich.

**Über einen Review würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, liest das hier überhaupt jemand? Weil es scheint mir nicht so... Falls doch, lasst doch mal einen Review da, damit ich ich weiß, dass ich die FF nicht umsonst hier mache. Würde mich sehr freuen. :)

**Try to Love Again: Part Five**

„_Danke, Sirius", flüsterte ich zu ihm._

„_Oh, Ginevra", antwortete er sanft. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und seine Hand, die meinen Rücken hinunter strich._

„Sirius?" Es war die darauf folgende Nacht. Wir waren wieder zusammen in der Bibliothek. Es wurde schnell zu einer Art Tradition.

„Ja, Ginevra?" Ich liebte es, wie er mich immer Ginevra statt Ginny nannte. Dann fühlte ich mich so erwachsen. „Ginny" klang so kindlich.

„Warum gerate ich in solche Schwierigkeiten?", fragte ich leise. „Warum traue ich Menschen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sollte?"

„Du bist eine vertrauensvolle Person. Lass dir das nicht wegnehmen. Es ist gut vertrauensvoll zu sein." Er holte tief Luft, und Angst überzog sein Gesicht. Ich setze mich zu ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er schloss die Augen und sprach weiter, als ob er in eine andere Welt blicken würde.

„Ich war auch einmal ein vertrauensvoller Mensch. Peter hat mir das zerstört."

mein Atem stockte. Natürlich kannte ich die Geschichte, aber ich hatte noch nie gehört, dass Sirius sie erwähnt hätte. Ich nahm seine Hand.

„Ich vertraute Peter die Leben von zwei meiner besten freunde an und er betrug sie und sandte mich nach Askaban dafür. Ich bin erst seit einem Jahr ein freier Mann, Ginevra. Das alles wegen ihm. Jetzt, habe ich dieses Vertrauen verloren. Es war ein zu großer Betrug für mich. Ich versuche es, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht vielen Leuten gegenüber öffnen. Lass nicht zu, dass das auch mit dir passiert." Ich bekam das unmissverständliche Gefühl, dass er sich mir gerade geöffnet hatte und ich wusste persönlich wie schwer das sein konnte.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Sirius."

„Ja, dies ist genauso wenig deine Schuld wie das meine war, falls das Sinn macht."

Es machte Sinn.

_Ginevra kletterte auf Sirius Schoss, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brüste pressten sich gegen ihn, durch ihr dünnes Top. _Oh nein_, dachte er sich. _Du willst mich verarschen, oder? Nicht jetzt, ich bin so Arschloch..._Ginevra fühlte etwas unter ihr. Sie war nicht naiv. Sie wusste was das war..._

„Ginevra, es tut m -" Ich presste einen Finger auf seine Lippen um ihm am weiter reden zu hindern. Ich wusste, dass das falsch war, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Die Sache mit Clichés ist, sie sind meistens sehr _wahr_.

Ich konnte Sirius Gedanken praktisch hören, als ich in seine dunklen, getrübten Augen sah. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass er gerade mein Vertrauen in ihn zerstört hatte, die Beziehung für die wir so hart gearbeitet hatten in den letzten Wochen. Ich lächelte in leicht an bevor ich meine Finger von seinem Mund zu seinem Haar führte und meine Lippen auf seine presste.

Erst küsste er mich zurück, sanft und langsam, seine Hände an meinen schmalen Rücken gepresst. Dann brach er denn Kuss ab. Er sah aus als ob es ihn all seine Willenskraft gekostet hatte _(hatte es). _Aber lies seine Stirn an meiner gepresst, seine Lippen so nah, dass wir die selbe Luft atmeten als er er sprach.

„Ginevra, du bist so jung... Ich bin alt genug um dein Vater zu sein, macht dir das nichts aus?"

„Aber du bist nicht mein Vater. Willst du mir sagen, dass du nicht außer väterlichen Gefühlen für mich hast?"

„Oh Ginevra, es ist nur so... Ich bin mehr als doppelt so alt wie du, Merlin, ich bin zwanzig Jahre älter als du... was werden die Leute denken? Ich weiß, dass das in der magischen Welt nicht so wichtig ist, wie bei den Muggeln, meine eigenen Eltern waren dreizehn Jahre auseinander, aber es ist einfach falsch..."

„Ich denke ich tendiere dazu mich in die falschen Leute zu verlieben." Als ich merkte was ich da gerade aus meinem Mund gekommen war, war es zu spät es zurück zu nehmen. Ich überlegte einen Moment. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass es nicht stimmte. Sirius starrte mich einen Moment lang an und ich konnte sehen, wie in seinem Gehirn ein Kampf stattfand, als er in meinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort suchte. Letztendlich zog er mich zu ihm, mit der Hand in meinen Haaren vergraben. Unsere Lippen trafen sich, diesmal mit Leidenschaft und Lust. Wie erkundeten den Mund den Mund des anderen. Merlin, war er ein guter Küsser.

Er fühlte es auch, das weiß ich. Es fühlte sich an wie zuhause, wie Zufriedenheit, wie am leben sein und sicher, wie ich mich nur in seinen Armen seit Wochen fühlte.

Ich vergaß nicht sein „Problem". Ich lies eine Hand zwischen unseren Körpern nach unten gleiten zu dem Reißverschluss seiner Jeans. Er stöhnte gegen meine Lippen, aber dann nahm er mein Handgelenk und brach den Kuss ab.

„Vertrau mir, wenn einer über deinen Mangel an Unschuld Bescheid weiß, dann bin das ich. Aber wir waren noch nicht einmal auf einem richtigen Date. Du kannst deine Hände also für jetzt aus meiner Hose lassen." Er grinste mir zu. Ich lachte.

„Okay, aber du weißt, dass das heißt, dass du mich besser morgen auf ein „richtiges" Date nimmst, ja?"

„Ich freue mich schon, Ginevra. Jetzt ist es schon fast 1:00. Ich gehe ins Bett und vielleicht solltest du das auch tun."

„Gut."

Ich bin ein bisschen gemein, dachte ich bei mir selbst, als ich ihm einen harten, feurigen Kuss gab und ins Bett verschwand – jetzt war zumindest sicher, dass er an mich denken würde während er sein Problem löste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Try to Love Again: Part Six**

_Ich bin ein bisschen gemein, dachte ich bei mir selbst, als ich ihm einen harten, feurigen Kuss gab und ins Bett verschwand – jetzt war zumindest sicher, dass er an mich denken würde während er sein Problem löste._

Sirius entschied sich mit mir, die nächste Nacht, in einer seiner Lieblings- Restaurants zu gehen, in Muggle – London. So konnten wir sicher sein, dass uns niemand sah, den wir kannten.

„Das ist nur zwischen uns, bis zu deinem Abschluss, richtig?" fragte Sirius, als er mir den Stuhl zum sitzen heran schob. Wir saßen an einem romantischen Tisch mit Kerzenlicht.

„Oh, ich weiß nur das Molly und meine Brüder dich umbringen würden. Du würdest sie verrückt machen, allein bei dem Gedanken daran", antwortete ich lächelnd. Er holte eine rote Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt sie mir entgegen. Ich trat ihm spielerisch ins Schienbein.

„Jemand hätte sehen können, wie du das her zauberst!", flüsterte ich.

„Ich mag es an der Grenze zu leben," antwortete er grinsend.

„Ja, ja. Wer hätte gedacht das Sirius Black so ein Romantiker ist?" fragte ich und spielte mit den samtigen Rosenblättern.

„Merken: Sie denkt, dass Rosen romantisch sind", scherzte er.

„Ich sagte ein Romantiker, nicht romantisch. Aber ja, ich mag Rosen. Welches Mädchen nicht?"

„Sie stechen sich furchtbar mit deinem Haar, jetzt da ich es sehe." Ich schlug seine Hand. Er grinste wieder und nahm meine Hand, so das sie auf dem Tisch liegen blieb.

„Ich werde der das nächste Mal weiße Lilien schenken. Das würde wunderbar aussehen", er hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich glaube sogar, ich habe eine...hier." Er zeigte die Hand, die nicht auf meiner lag hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Dieses Mal kam der lange Stiel einer großen Lilie in voller Blüte zum Vorschein.

„Sirius! Dass Muggle das hier sehen, ist das letzte was wir brauchen und unsere Beziehung bleibt dann auch kein Geheimnis mehr!"

„Okay, okay", meinte er, als ich die Lilie nahm. „Ich werde mir die Orchideen und die Tulpen fürs nächste Mal aufheben.

Er lächelte. In diesem Moment kamen Remus und Tonks herein.

Ich sah sie als erstes und meine Augen trafen gleich die von Remus. Ich nahm meine Hand weg von Sirius' , lies die Blumen auf den Boden fallen und stieß sie mit dem Fuß unter meinen Stuhl. Aber natürlich war es schon zu spät. Sirius drehte sich in die Richtung, in die ich schaute und sein Gesicht wurde blass.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie uns gesehen hatten, also redete Remus kurz mit der Kellnerin am vorderen Tisch und kam dann mit Tonks zu unserem Tisch. Remus hob eine Augenbraue in Richtung Sirius, dann nahm er dessen Arm und und zog ihn in eine Nische nahe der Toiletten mit sich. Tonks setzte sich währenddessen auf Sirius freien Platz. Ich biss auf meine Lippe.

„Das ist ja ein Zufall."

„Ja, wirklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht..." Ich stoppte, auf der Suche nach etwas zu sagen. „Also...du bist mit Remus zusammen! Das ist toll!"

Tonks lächelte scherzhaft. „Ja, das ist toll. Aber glaub nicht, dass du so schnell wieder aus der Sache raus bist. _Du_ bist mit Sirius zusammen."

Ich entschloss mich, dass es zumindest einen Versuch wert war. „Wir sind nur zum Abendessen hier, wir müssten mal raus aus dem Haus, du weißt schon..."

„Haha, netter Versuch. Ich habe eure Hände auf dem Tisch und diese." Sie zeigte auf den Platz unter meinem Stuhl, wo die Blumen versteckt lagen.

„Okay, ich hätte sowieso nicht gedacht, dass das klappen würde." Ich errötete, verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und rieb mir die Augen. „Können wir euch das nicht einfach vergessen lassen und verschwinden?" fragte ich mehr zu mich selbst als Tonks.

„Denk nicht mal dran. Wir sind in einem Muggle – Restaurant und ich bin eine ausgebildete Aurorin. Ich kann dich schneller blocken als... na ja, als Sirius mit einem Mädchen durch ist. Ginny, er ist nicht der Typ für lange Beziehungen. Er ist der Typ für One-Night-Stands, guten Sex (ich hob eine Augenbraue und Tonks rollte ihre Augen und klärte es auf. „Nein, ich habe nie mit ihm geschlafen – Merlin!) und dann ist es vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hat. Außerdem ist er 21 Jahre älter als zu, verdammt nochmal!"

„ Das ist mir egal und ihm auch."

„Natürlich ist es ihm egal, du bist jung und begehrenswert!"

„Er auch. Er ist nicht so alt, Tonks. Und das ist anders. Ich weiß, dass er mir nicht wehtun wird, das weiß du auch. Er würde es nicht riskieren wenn er nicht auch etwas für mich empfinden würde."

Tonks seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast, wirklich...nach allem was du durchgestanden hast...na ja ihr zwei habt meinen Segen. Viel Glück alle anderen davon zu überzeugen."

„Du wirst niemanden davon erzählen, oder?" fragte ich besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun würde."

_Währenddessen: _

_Remus starrte in Sirius Augen und hinderte ihn daran zu entkommen. Das Münztelefon stach schmerzhaft in Sirius Rücken._

„_Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da machst, Tatze? Ginny ist nicht irgendein beliebiges Mädchen, sie weiß nicht auf was sie sich da einlässt...Sie ist jung genug um deine Tochter zu sein und ich kann dir garantieren das sie nichts ist für eine Nacht in Sirius Blacks Bett! Oh Merlin, sie lebt mit dir in einem Haus...Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du mit ihr schläfst!"_

_Sirius schien zu überlegen was er sagen sollte. „Nein, tu ich nicht. Hatte ich auch nicht vor, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, das sie bereit ist (Remus erblasste bei der Anspielung, dass er es vielleicht doch plante). Moony- Ich weiß, dass sie nicht irgendeine Eroberung ist. Diesmal ist es anders."_

„_Das hast du schon mal gesagt, aber du hast ihnen immer weh getan. Das ist was du tust."_

„_Schau mir in die Augen, Moddy. Ich breche vielleicht gerade ihr Vertrauen und ich will das nicht tun, aber ic__h habe gestern obwohl so wollte nicht mit ihr geschlafen, ich habe davor noch nie 'nein' zu einer Frau gesagt."_

„_Das ist es, Tatze – Sie ist keine Frau. Sie ist ein Mädchen, gerade mal sechzehn."_

„_Sie ist eine Frau, Remus. Und ich habe versucht dich zu überzeugen, aber wenn es darauf ankommt liegt es wirklich nicht an dir uns zu sagen, was wir zu tun haben."_

„_Gut, aber es liegt an Molly, zumindest bei einem von euch beiden und sie wird dir den Kopf abreißen, falls sie es herausfindet..." Sirius schaute seinen Freund an, der beste, der ihm geblieben war. Und Remus sah etwas in seinen Augen, das ihm sagte, dass es diesmal wirklich anders war. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte. „...aber das wird sie nicht von mir erfahren." _

_Sirius lächelte, umarmte ihn und sie gingen zusammen zurück zum Tisch._

Danach stellten sie fast, wie seltsam es wäre, wenn sie im selben Restaurant drei Tische voneinander getrennt säßen, also ließen sie sich die vier zu einem größeren Tisch zuweisen und hatten noch ein wundervolles Essen zusammen, sie lachten und redeten. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen komisch neben Remus, der mein Lehrer gewesen ist und mich immer noch als Kind sah. Aber Tonks behandelte mich wie eine Gleichberechtigte. Und natürlich Sirius, sein Arm umfing meine Taille unter dem Tisch den ganzen Abend über und gab mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Ginevra?" Wir waren gerade nach Hause gekommen und standen vor meinem Zimmer.

„Ja, Sirius?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass unsere Verabredung so geendet hat."

Ich leugnete es nicht. Es war lustig gewesen mit Remus und Tonks, und nicht annähernd so seltsam, wie ich es erwartet hätte, aber es war nicht das was wir geplant hatten.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste in sanft. „Du wirst es nur wieder gut machen müssen, in dem du mich auf ein anderes Date nimmst." Ich lächelte gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich werde etwas ganz besonderes machen und es wird uns dort garantiert niemand stören," antwortete er und grinste mich an. Er umarmte mich und küsst jedes meiner beiden Augenlider.

„Schlaf gut, Ginevra."

„Gute Nacht."


	7. Note

Hey, ich glaube es liest hier eh niemand die FF, oder?

Ich weiß nicht ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Wenn es jemanden interessiert, hinterlasst doch einen Review oder schreibt mir, dann schreibe bzw. übersetzte ich gerne weiter...

Liebe Grüße

Julileini


	8. Chapter 7

**Ich werde diese FF weiter schreiben. **

Ich würde mich außerdem immer noch über Reviews freuen. :)

**Try to Love Again: Part Seven**

Sirius kam nie dazu mich am darauf folgenden Tag auszuführen, da meine Mutter kam um mich nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Dort waren es noch ein paar Wochen bis zu den letzten Tests und ich musste wirklich zurück...meine Mutter hatte es passend beschrieben, je länger ich warte, desto schwerer würde es werden.

Aber das machte es nicht leichter. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal richtig von Sirius verabschieden. Ich meine, ich konnte mich verabschieden, aber nur vor meiner Mutter, also nicht wirklich ein Abschied wie ich ihn gewollt hätte. Ich wusste, ich würde ihn schon in einem Monat wieder sehen, da wir alle im Grimmauld Platz über die Sommerferien über bleiben würden, aber ich wusste auch, dass wir da nur wenig Zeit alleine haben würden und ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob ich unsere Zeit nicht in vollem Maße ausgenutzt hatte.

Er beugte sich hinunter um mir ins Ohr zu flüstern, als er mir eine Abschiedumarmung gab. Er versprach zu schreiben und meinte, dass ich ihn vielleicht früher als erwartet sehen würde. Ich grinste ihn an, musste die Umarmung jedoch lösen, damit meine Mutter keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

Es war natürlich gerade Mittagszeit als wir ankamen. Ich sagte Mum, dass ich ein großen Frühstück mit Sirius gegessen habe und ich keinen Hunger habe. Doch sie bestand darauf, dass ich in die große Halle gehen sollte um „meine Freunde zu sehen". Also küsste ich sie zum Abschied und schlich mich so unauffällig wie möglich in die Große Halle.

So viel zu unauffällig. Jeder in der Halle drehte sich zu mir und es entstand die gleiche seltsame Stille, die auch Harry ein paar Mal erlebt hatte. Sie wussten es.

Als ich zum Gryffindortisch ging, sprang Neville auf und rannte auf mich zu. Er flüsterte mir nervös ins Ohr.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Ginny! Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich habe es aus versehen Pavati erzählt und jetzt weiß es jeder!" Er sah aus, als ob er gleich weinen würde. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Neville," beruhigte ich ihn. „Sie hätten es so oder so irgendwann erfahren. Jetzt muss ich die Leute wenigstens nicht anlügen, wo ich war." Wir gingen zum Tisch und ich nahm zwischen ihm und Harry Platz.

"Hi Gin," flüsterte Harry mir zu. „Willst du was essen?"

"Ich habe nicht wirklich Hunger."

„Ok." Er verstand mich. Er legte einen Arm um mich und küsste mich beschützend auf den Kopf und ich entspannte mich etwas.

Später als auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und leise mit Harry las, wie ich es zwei Nächte zuvor noch mit Sirius getan hatte, fragte ich mich ob Harry mich und Sirius akzeptieren würde. Sirius war immerhin sein Pate. Was wenn er mich dafür hassen würde? Was wenn er total angeekelt sein würde?

Ich kam irgendwie durch die nächsten zwei Tage, dann lies der Schock nach wieder hier zu sein. Draco war wieder da, aber da er in Slytherin war und ein Jahr älter als ich war es recht leicht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zumindest bis zum dritten Tag.

Es war komplett unerwartet. Ich war auf dem Weg einen Brief an Sirius abzuschicken und ihm zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war und wie sehr ich ihn vermisste. Da fand ich Draco in der Mitte der Eulerei sitzend, den kopf in den Händen.

Als ich das glatte platinblonde Haar sah, drehte ich mich um den Raum zu verlassen. Unglücklicherweise hatte er mich die Treppen hoch kommen hören und schaute auf. Ich konnte sehen, dass er geweint hatte.

"Ginny! Bitte, Ginny, rede mit mir…verlass mich nicht!"

ich schaute ihn nur schockiert an, meine Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Bitte, Gin bitte…alle meine Freunde haben mich verlassen, alles was ich noch habe bist du…"

"Du hast mich nicht, Draco Malfoy. Du hattest mich mal, vielleicht, aber jetzt nicht mehr," sagte ich traurig.

Er brach erneut in Tränen aus, praktisch vor mir kniend. Er sah so pathetisch aus. Ich konnte nicht anders, er tat mir Leid. „Draco," flüsterte ich. „Was wir hatten ist schon lange vorbei. Ich kann dir einfach nicht mehr vertrauen, ich kann nicht..."

Er stand auf, nun um einige Zentimeter größer als ich, in seiner vollen Größe. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und nahm meinen Arm.

Ich konnte seine flehende Stimme kaum hören, seine Bitten ihm zu verzeihen, zu ihm zurück zu kommen, ihn wieder zu lieben. Alles was ich hörte waren Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf, von ihm, wie er meinen Arm so nahm, mit seiner anderen Hand schlug er mich, warf mich gegen die Wand ...meine Instinkte nahmen überhand. Ich entzog mich schnell seinem Griff ( es war leicht, da er mich nicht so fest hielt wie ich gedacht hatte) und rannte, schluchzend, aus dem Raum.

Als ich mich genug beruhigt hatte um wieder rational zu denken, merkte ich, dass ich in diesem Zustand nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum konnte. Es würde nur lauter fragen aufwerfen und die Situation noch verschlimmern. Ich ging zum Raum der Wünsche. Ich ging auf und ab und dachte an einen Platz an dem ich allein und in Frieden sein konnte. Als sich die Tür öffnete ging ich hinein. Ich war überrascht eine perfekte Kopie der Bücherei des Grimmauld Platzes vorzufinden.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und fühlte mich, wie damals als Sirius und ich unsere ersten Küsse hatten. Ich versucht nicht zu weinen als ich mich in das Sofa kuschelte. Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, die ich dort saß, als ich ein Tappen am Fenster hörte und aufsah, es war schon dunkel draußen und es regnete. Ich öffnete das Fenster um Sirius' Eule Chouette hinein zu lassen, sie sah sich verwirrt um mit dem Brief an ihrem Fuß.

"Es muss sicher einige Zeit gedauert haben, mich hier zu finden, Chou. Aber ich bin sicher du fühlst dich wie zu hause zum ausruhen." Ich nahm ein kleines Handtuch und trocknete ihre Federn so gut wie ich konnte. Dann ließ ich sie sich selbst überlassen, während ich Sirius' Brief öffnete.

_Meine Liebste Ginevra -_

_Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich gut. Ich habe Chou gesagt, sie solle sie ihn dir nicht bringen, wenn Harry da wäre, er würde sie erkennen. Ich habe es lange nach der Morgenpost verschickt, also falls es irgendwelche Fragen gibt, kannst du hoffentlich sagen, dass er von der deiner Mum sei. _

_Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Ginevra. Ich fühle mich, als ob aus der Zeit die wir zusammen verbracht haben heraus gerissen wurde. Schreib mir, wann euer nächstes Hogsmeade Wochenende ist und ich werde dich dann treffen. Wir werden wohl nicht im Dorf herum gehen können, aber ich werde Essen mitbringen und wir können den Tag in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen. Es ist nicht so ein schrecklicher Ort, wenn man ihn ein wenig hergerichtet hat._

_Ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu viel Stress hast, nach so langer zeit wieder in der Schule. Hat Malfoy es gewagt zu dir zu kommen? Wenn ja, schwöre ich, ich werde...oh, richtig- du wolltest keine Todesdrohungen._

_Für immer,_

_Sirius _

_P.S.: Anbei ist etwas, etwas das dich immer an mich erinnern soll, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich hoffe dir gefällt es._

Ich lächelte über Sirius Worte und schüttelte den Umschlag in meiner Hand. Hinaus fiel ein unglaublich feines Goldkettchen. Der Anhänger daran war eine Lilie, gerade noch blühend, so dass sie kopfüber wie eine Glockenblume aussah. Ein zartes goldenes Blatt umspielte die Blume.

Ich öffnete den Verschluss und legte mir die feine Kette um den Hals. Ich bewunderte sie kurz in dem verwitterten altem Spiegel an der Wand, bevor ich es unter meiner Bluse versteckte. Das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren Fragen, woher ich denn die Kette bekommen hatte

Ich fühlte mich schon viel besser. Ich warf den Brief den ich Sirius hatte schicken wollen weg und nahm eine Feder und ein Pergament um einen neuen zu schreiben.


	9. Chapter 8

Danke für den Review Sellana!

Dieses Kapitel besteht aus den Briefe, die sich Ginny und Sirius schreiben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Try to Love Again: Part Eight**

Sirius,

Die Halskette ist wunderschön! Ich habe noch nie so ein schönes Schmuckstück besessen.

Ich vermisse dich auch, so sehr. Ich werde übernächsten Samstag in Hogsmeade sein. Ich treffe dich dann in der Heulenden Hütte. Ich kann es kaum erwarten wieder bei dir zu sein.

Harry hat eine Freundin. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es dir schon erzählt hat. Ihr Name ist Annabel Lee. Sie ist sehr nett.

Ich habe mich gefragt...Kann ich es Harry erzählen? Er ist mein bester Freund und du bist sein Pate. Ich finde es einfach nicht richtig es vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns akzeptieren wird. Du weißt doch, er will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist.

Ich liebe dich.

Ginevra.

Ginevra, meine Liebe, Ich liebe dich auch.

Ich kann kaum mehr warten dich in Hogsmeade zu sehen. Das Haus ist so leer ohne dir. Ich bin froh, dass dir sie Kette gefällt. Ja, wir können es Harry sagen. Willst du warten bis wir es ihm zusammen sagen können oder willst du es ihm selbst sagen?

Ich habe all deine Zeichnungen in die Bibliothek gelegt, wo ich immer noch meine Abende verbringe (auch wenn ich ohne dich dort trotzdem mehr an dich denke als ich für meine Auror Prüfungen lerne, was ich eigentlich sollte). Sie erinnern mich an dich. Auch die Dunklen. Jeder hat eine dunkle Seite, auch du, und das ist auch in Ordnung. Ich weiß, ich habe auch eine. Die Leute, die versuchen das zu verstecken sind falsch.

Malfoy hat mit dir geredet. Versuch nicht zu widersprechen, ich weiß, dass er es getan hat – da wenn er es nicht getan hätte, hättest du es erwähnt in deinem letzten Brief, aber da er mit dir geredet hat und du es mir nicht erzählen wolltest, dachtest du, dass du indem du es nicht schreibst, es umgehst zu lügen. Erzähl es mir, Ginevra. Ich will es wissen.

Nur noch eine Woche bis ich dich wieder sehe.

In Liebe, Sirius.

Sirius,

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich von der Arbeit ablenke.

Lass niemanden diese Zeichnungen sehen...Ich denke nur, ich bin noch nicht bereit meine dunkle Seite zu zeigen.

Harry hat deinen letzten Brief gesehen und hat deine Handschrift erkannt. Also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich es ihm so oder so sagen würde, so würde ich keine weitere Geschichte erfinden müssen warum du mir schreibst.

Er war etwas geschockt, um es milde auszudrücken. Er dachte sogar ich mache einen Scherz. Doch dann sagte er etwa so etwas „jetzt da ich darüber nachdenke, habt ihr beiden viel gemeinsam", und er meinte, er habe fände es in Ordnung, so lange er nicht da sein müsse, wenn meine Mum es herausfinden wird.

Du hast Recht, Draco hat mit mir geredet- mich angefleht zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich gefährdet, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde nie wieder mit ihm zusammen kommen.

Ich freue mich schon auf den Sommer, dann können wir für ganze zwei Monate zusammen sein.

Ich kann Samstag auch kaum mehr erwarten. Vermisse dich,

In Liebe, Ginevra

Ginevra,

Ich, mich gefährdet fühlen? Von Malfoy? Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder? Und du hast mir immer noch nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Aber du musst es mir auch nicht sagen. Oder jetzt noch nicht.

Jedenfalls, es ist toll, dass es für Harry passt.

Wir müssen wirklich vorsichtig sein diesen Sommer, du weißt – Remus, auch wenn er _mein_ bester Freund ist, schaut er darauf, das es _dir _gut geht und er ist nicht sehr begeistert von unserer Beziehung. Außerdem wird er es zwar niemanden direkt erzählen, aber er wird vielleicht nach einem Grund suchen es zu tun.

Ich werde niemanden die Zeichnungen sehen lassen, wenn du das nicht willst.

Noch drei Tage, meine Liebe.

Ich liebe dich,

Sirius

Sirius,

Ja, ja ich weiß. Als Alpha-Mann, bist du von niemanden gefährdet, besonders nicht von einem "schleimigen Slytherin Idioten". Und warum sollte sich Remus um mich Sorgen machen? Du bist doch da um mich zu beschützen, richtig.

Ich mache nur Scherze. Tonks hat mir von deiner Vergangenheit als männliche Schlampe erzählt. Aber das ist die Vergangenheit, richtig?

Ich muss jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen, da sich Ron, Harry und Hermine sicher schon wundern wo ich die ganze Zeit bin. Ich bin im Raum der Wünsche, ich bin mir sicher den kennst du seit deinem ersten Jahr. Habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich jedes Mal wenn ich hineingehe um allein zu sein oder an dich zu schreiben, es sich in eine perfekte Kopie der Bibliothek des Grimmauld Platzes verwandelt?

Noch zwei Tage.

Ginevra

Ginevra,

Am liebsten wäre ich nun mit dir in der Bibliothek

Ich war KEINE männliche Schlampe. Das ist nicht sehr nett zu sagen. Aber ja, das ist meine Vergangenheit. Entfernte Vergangenheit. Fünfzehn Jahre ist das her um genau zu sein. Remus ist paranoid. Aber natürlich will er nur dein Bestes.

Bis morgen, Ginevra.

Sirius


	10. Chapter 9

**Try to Love Again: Part Nine**

Ich winkte allen die das Schloss verließen, da ich "zu viel zu lernen und nachzuholen hätte" um mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Natürlich stimmte das nicht einmal ansatzweise. Tatsächlich hatte mir Sirius ein paar Tricks gezeigt, die mir bei dem kommenden Stoff helfen würden.

Ich lies die peitschende Weide erstarren, in dem ich einen Zweig an den Stamm warf, und schlüpfte in das Loch an den Wurzeln. Ich rannte praktisch durch den langen Gang. Ich konnte nicht mehr warten.

Als ich schließlich da war, sah ich, dass Sirius einen Weg mit einzelnen Lilien ausgelegt hatte, die großen weißen Blüten zeigten zu mir und die langen Stiele führten mich zu einem der oberen Schlafzimmer. Ich hob jede einzelne auf als ich ging und als ich an der Tür ankam hatte ich einen wunderschönen Strauß. Schau, er _ist_ ein Romantiker.

Als ich eintrat, konnte ich meinen Augen kaum trauen. Dieser Raum war nicht staubig und voll mit alten Möbeln, wie der Rest des Hauses. Tatsächlich, war gar keine Einrichtung vorhanden.

Sirius stand vom Boden auf und ging auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand.

"Ich bin früh aufgestanden um das hier zu machen und ich habe schon seit Tagen am unteren Badezimmer geübt. Was meinst du?"

Ich war sprachlos. Die Tür war das einzig auffällige im Zimmer. Die Wände waren komplett in dunkelgrüne Reben und regenwaldähnliche Pflanzen getaucht. Der Boden war Grass, ein weiches, perfektes Grass, dass es in der Natur kaum geben wird. Die Decke war ähnlich wie in der großen Halle, verhext um es wie den Himmel wirken zu lassen. Aber dieser Himmel unterschied sich sehr von der strahlenden, blendenden Sonne, die draußen schien. Es war ein ewiger Sonnenuntergang, pink und violett mit orange-goldenen Wolken die langsam vorbei zogen. Über dem Grass in der Mitte des Raums, hatte Sirius ein Picknick ähnliches Essen auf einer schönen orangen Decke mit einem modernen Blumenmuster und einer gelben Bodüre verziert.

"Oh Sirius, es ist wunderbar! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das für mich getan hast!" Ich fiel in seine Arme und schmiegte mich fest an ihn.

"Ich hatte eigentlich vor mit dir nach Paris zu gehen, als ich sagte ich würde dich zu einen Date ausführen, wo niemand uns finden könnte…aber ich habe mir gedacht, wir bleiben lieber hier. Du hast von den Todesser Attacken in Frankreich letzte Woche gehört, oder?"

„Ja," murmelte ich gegen seine Brust. „aber das ist Wahnsinn. Mehr als jemals erwarten könnte."

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt. Setz dich. Ich habe dein Lieblingsessen aus der ganzen Welt mitgebracht. Hast du gewusst, dass James, Remus und ich für vier Monate nur gereist sind nach Hogwarts? Wir wären länger geblieben, aber die Angriffe Voldemorts brachten uns zurück um zu kämpfen."

Die nächsten ein oder zwei Stunden fütterte mich Sirius mit den verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten („Hummus. Das ist eine Kichererbsenpaste aus dem Mittelmeerraum, mit Olivenöl und Paprika. Du tauchst dein Brot dort ein"..." Pecorino ai Tartufo. Das ist ein Schafskäse mit Trüffel aus Italien"), am Schluss kam noch etwas bekannteres („mein Liebling, ich konnte nicht widerstehen"): Erdbeeren mit Sahne.

Er beugte sich hinunter zu mir und leckte die Sahne von meinem Mundwinkel. Ich legte meine Hände auf seinen Hinterkopf und (nicht sehr überraschend) wurde es zu einem langen sanften Kuss.

Ich machte es mir auf seinem Schoss gemütlich und lehnte mich an seine Brust, wie ich es schon so oft getan hatte.

Ich dachte mir es wäre besser, es ihm jetzt zu erzählen als zu warten, dass er es selbst herausfand. „Draco hat mich am Arm gefasst. Er wollte mir nichts tun, wirklich nicht – aber all die Erinnerungen kamen zurück." Sirius schloss seine Arme fester um mich.

"Wenn er je wieder versucht dir weh zu tun…"

„Dass wird er nicht. Entspann dich." Ich wandte sich zu ihm, spreizte seine Beine und küsste ihn wieder – diesmal leidenschaftlicher. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand meine Seite entlang und schickte Schauer meinen Rücken hinab. Ich fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Für einen Moment, schien es als ob er zurückweichen wolle. Ich flüsterte in seinen Mund- „nichts was ich noch nicht gesehen habe". Er lächelte gegen meine Lippen, küsste mich meinen Hals hinunter und hinterlies ein Mal.

Ich wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein würde, also lehnte ich mich und zog mir mein T-Shirt selbst aus. Schließlich ergriff er Initiative und strich mir über den Rücken und öffnete meinen hell blauen BH. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über seinen Rücken, als meine Fingerspitzen eine Narbe ertasteten. „Woher hast du die?", flüsterte ich.

"Ach, das hässliche Ding – Aus der Nacht, in der Voldemort mich anwerben wollte. Ich hoch auf seiner liste, genau hinter James – wir beide waren Reinblüter aus einflussreichen Familien. Ich konnte gerade so fliehen. Keine Magie ist in der Lage das wieder zu heilen."

"Es ist nicht hässlich, es ist sexy. Eine Kriegsnarbe." Ich kicherte. Ich wandte mich seinem rücken zu und küsste ihn entlang der Narbe. Er schauderte und drehte sich zu mir. Ich hob meinen Kopf und traf seine Lippen, meine bloßen Brüste an seinen Rücken gedrückt. Ich griff um seinen Körper und öffnete seine Jeans langsam. Er stöhnte und stoppte mich diesmal nicht. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ die Reste unseres Essens verschwinden, um eine weiche Baumwolldecke zu hinterlassen, sauber und ohne Krümel. Ich drehte ihn um und drückte ihn, auf ihm sitzend, nach unten. Und zog ihm seine Jeans und Boxers von seinen Hüften, die er leicht hob um mir zu helfen.

Ich legte meine Hand um seine Erektion und fuhr mit meinen Fingern auf und ab.

"Ginevra…" Ich lies ihn verstummen als ich meinen Mund um ihn schloss.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da stöhnte er meinen Namen und sein Körper schüttelte sich neben mir. Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken auf meinen Lippen. Dann lehnte ich mich zurück und legte mich neben ihn und vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Er rollte auf seine Seite und spielte mit dem Bund meines Slips (blau, passend zu meinem BH). Meine Jeans waren vorher schon verloren gegangen.

Plötzlich fuhr ich unwillkürlich vor seiner Berührung zurück. Ich konnte das nicht. Mein Herz schlug wild, aber nicht im positivem Sinne.

Er nahm seine Hand weg und schaute zu mir.

"Es tut mir leid, hab ich etwas falsch ge -"

Ich entspannte mich wieder neben ihm. „Nein, es ist meinetwegen. Es ist nur...ich kann nicht...Ich weiß nicht. Es macht mich verrückt, es erinnert mich an..." Ich schloss meine Augen um die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Sirius legte sich näher zu mir auf die Decke und nahm mich in seine Arme.

„Ich wollte nur den Gefallen erwidern, Ich wollte nicht..."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich will auch, wirklich. Nur...ich kann nicht." Meine Atmung verlangsamte sich wieder etwas und ich schmiegte mich an Sirius, mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich will das wirklich mit dir," flüsterte ich.

„Ich werde alles tun um dir zu helfen," antwortete er. „Aber ich glaube für heute lassen wir es sein, du musst sowieso bald wieder im Schloss sein."


	11. Chapter 10

**Danke für den Review, ****Passerculi****! Hier kommt auch schon ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Try to Love Again****: Part Ten**

(Der Anfang dieses Kapitels ist in der dritten Person, der Rest ist wieder aus Ginnys Sicht geschrieben. Es knüpft direkt an das letzte Kapitel an.)

Sirius schloss Ginevras BH für sie, strich dann mit seinen Händen über ihren nackten Bauch und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"_Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ginevra. Es wird alles gut werden," sagte er._

'_Diese ganze Sache mit Malfoy traf sie viel mehr als sie es zugeben will', dachte er._

_Sirius wünschte sich, er könnte etwas tun um es verschwinden zu lassen, für sie alles besser zu machen. Seine eine Hälfte wünschte sich er könnte ihre Erinnerungen mit einem 'Oblivate' verschwinden lassen, aber die andere stärkere Seite sagte ihm, dass das eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre (abgesehen von den offensichtlichen, von dem jeder wusste, hatte er von einige Probleme gehört, die auggetreten waren, bei Leuten, bei denen man dies versucht hatte). Er hatte sich einer Frau noch nie so zugehörig gefühlt. Frauen waren für ihn immer ersetzbare Spielzeuge gewesen oder ähnliches...aber er fühlte, dass niemand je Ginevra würde ersetzten können. Er vermutete, dass das hieß jemanden zu lieben._

_Sie beendete den Augenblick, als sie sagte, sie müsse zum Schloss zurück. Er ließ seinen Arm sinken und sie zog ihr T-Shirt an, bevor sie ihm einen letzten (ausgedehnten) Kuss gab. Dann beobachtete er sie, vom Geländer aus, wie sie die Treppe hinunter ging._

_Er blinkte zurück auf die orange Decke und hob seinen Zauberstab, wollte „Finite Incantatum" sagen und damit den Regenwaldraum verschwinden lassen, aber dann ließ er es doch. Es kam sowieso nie jemand hierher – warum sollte man es da nicht lassen?_

Ich ging quälend langsam durch den Gang zurück ins Schloss. Alles, was ich wollte, war umzudrehen, zurück zu rennen und bei Sirius zu bleiben, noch eine Stunde, noch einen Tag. Aber ich wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Ich musste meine Prüfungen beenden, zur Schule gehen.

Ich ließ mich auf einen Sessel am Feuer fallen, nachdem ich durch das Portrait geklettert war. Die anderen waren noch nicht zurück und die Jüngeren Schüller waren in ihren Schlafsälen. Ich starrte abwesend ins Feuer, als ob ich durch die Flammen in Sirius Augen sehen könnte. Und schlief ein.

Ich wachte auf , als sich eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, ein Flüstern.

„Gin?" Meine Augen schlügen auf und trafen Harrys stechend Grüne.

"Ich bin herunter gekommen um auf euch zu warten und bin eingeschlafen…" murmelte ich verschlafen. „Ich bin vom lernen müde geworden..."

"Entspann dich, Gin. Ich habe dich nicht verraten und habe den anderen erzählt, dass ich sicher gehe, dass du ins Bett gehst. Du kannst mich nicht anlügen. Sirius sagte, er wäre zu beschäftigt, um mich in Hogsmeade zu treffen."

Ich lächelte schwach. „Ich bin mir sicher, er arbeitet viel – seine Aurorprüfungen sind nächste Woche."

"Schwachsinn, er ist Sirius Black. Er würde nur hart arbeiten, wenn das Ergebnis einen verhexten Snape beinhaltet, der in seiner Unterwäsche umher rennt und Celestina Warbeck Songs am Valentinstag singt." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry grinste.

"Das soll er dir selbst erzählen, nicht ich. Jedenfalls, es ist schon nach elf. Wir brauchen beide unseren Schlaf." Wir trennten uns und gingen in unsere separaten Schlafräume. Ich putzte mir die Zähne, machte mich bettfertig, die ganze Zeit an Sirius denkend und (so sehr ich auch versuchte es zu unterdrücken) an Draco.

Am nächsten Morgen schlich ich mich nach draußen zur peitschenden Weide, ging abermals den Gang hindurch und war glücklich zu sehen, dass Sirius die Gestaltung des Zimmers gelassen hatte. Ich legte meinen Kopf aufs Grass, blieb eine lange Zeit so liegen und schaute den Sonnenuntergang an.


	12. Chapter 11

**Try to Love Again****: Part Eleven**

_Danke für deinen zweiten Review, __Passerculi__. Ja, du hast Recht, wenn man einen Review bekommt ist man gleich viel motivierter... __ Deshalb habe ich heute auch gleich das nächste Kapitel zu Ende geschrieben.(Na ja, ich hatte es schon fast, es waren nur noch drei Sätze oder so)._

.

.

.

Ich schloss die Vorhänge meines Himmelbetts und murmelte „Silincio", um das Kichern der anderen Fünftklässler auszublenden.

In meinem Bauch lagen meine Lieblingsspeisen und eine weiche, dicke Decke lag bis zu meinem Kinn über mir, doch trotzdem konnte ich nicht einschlafen. Ich war zu aufgeregt. Ich hatte den Rest der Schule überstanden, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich in keiner Prüfung durchgefallen war und ich würde Sirius morgen wieder sehen.

Ich war wach, geduscht und hatte gepackt vor allen anderen. Sogar Ron bemerkte, dass ich so gute Laune hatte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er meinte, ich sah „träumerisch" aus dem Fenster, mit einem Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht für die meiste Zeit der Fahrt im Hogwarts Express und dem Auto. Als wir schließlich am Grimmauldplatz ankamen , rannte ich in Sirius Arme. Niemand dachte sich viel dabei – es war logisch, dass ich ihm näher gekommen war, nachdem ich für Wochen bei ihm gewohnt hatte nach meinem „Vorfall". Ich war die einzige die das Flüstern in meinem Ohr hörte: „Ich habe dich vermisst, meine Ginevra."

Ein paar keusche Küsse waren alles was wir in den ersten Wochen des Sommers teilen konnten, aber es war wundervoll auch nur in Sirius Gesellschaft zu sein. Wir waren nur selten, wenn überhaupt, allein zusammen, aber ich hatte Spaß mit ihm als wir Quidditch mit den Jungs im Garten spielten, oder als wir Limonade draußen tranken, auch wir in Gesellschaft anderer waren. Harry schloss sich uns ein paar Wochen an (so auch Hermine), aber es war nicht so seltsam, wie man es vielleicht vermuten könnte. Harry grinste immer teuflisch, wenn er sah, wie ich Sirius auf die Wange küsste, um Gute Nacht zu sagen oder wenn Sirius („brüderlich") einen Arm um mich legte, aber er hielt still und verriet uns nicht. Wenn Remus da war, versuchten wir ganz von einander abzulassen. Wir brauchten ihn ja nicht auch noch provozieren.

Wir wurden einmal knutschend erwischt, aber glücklicherweise war es nur Tonks. Es war ein seltener Moment, in dem alle anderen außer Haus waren oder sicher im Garten und als ich Sirius in der Küche traf, um noch Limonade zu holen, ließen wir uns hinreißen zu einem Kuss. Tonks kam gerade in diesem Moment vom Ministerium aus welchem Grund auch immer und wir hörten sie nicht, bis sie in der Tür stand und hustete. Sie jagte uns einen großen Schrecken ein, bevor wir sahen, dass es nur sie war. Danach wussten wir, dass wir ein wenig vorsichtiger sein sollten (denn vielleicht könnte es das nächste mal meine Mutter sein und dann wäre Sirius tot und ich eingesperrt bevor ich Mimbulus Mimbletonia sagen konnte).

Schließlich konnten wir nicht mehr länger warten eine Zeit allein zu verbringen, ohne unterbrochen zu werden.

Wir trafen uns spät in der nacht in seinem Schlafzimmer, als jeder schlief. Wir achteten darauf die Tür zuzusperren und Sirius sprach ein leises „Silencio". Es war immer noch riskant, aber so konnte ich ihn berühren, mit ihm unbeobachtet reden und ich wusste, dass er genauso empfand.

Ich führte ihm zum Bett, während ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, verschwendete keine Zeit meine und zog mein dunkelgrünes Satin Nachthemd aus, unter dem ich keine Unterwäsche mehr trug. Sirius selbst trug nur eine Pyjamahose – die gleiche, die er den Morgen getrsgen hatte, nachdem wir zusammen in meinem Zimmer eingeschlafen waren. Er stoppte mich, presste einen Finger auf meine Lippen und legte mich vorsichtig auf das Bett, komplett nackt. Er sagte mir, ich solle ihn stoppen, wenn ich mich unwohl fühle. Ich schloss meine Augen.

_Sirius machte schmerzhaft langsam weiter, besorgt etwas zu tun, was Ginny nicht wollte. Er begann oben, küsste jedes ihrer Augenlider, während ihre Wimpern seine Lippen kitzelten. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen durch rotes Haar, küsste ihre Nasenspitze, küsste sie weiter bis zu ihrem linken Ohr. Er wanderte weiter nach unten, vorsichtig über jeden Zentimeter ihrs blassen Halses und dann nahm er eine ihrer harten Brustwarzen in den Mund, die andere Brust umschloss er mit seiner Hand. Sie stöhnte leicht, ermutigte ihn. Er____nahm sich für jede Brust gleich viel Zeit, massierte sanft mit seinen Fingern und____saugte und biss leicht mit seinen Zähnen und Lippen.____Er fuhr langsam fort, doch verweilte kurz bei jeder Sommersprosse, bei jeden Muttermal auf seinem Weg nach unten und Küsste sie( er möchte besonders eines direkt unter ihrer linken Brust).____Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und ließ Sie schaudern. Als er die roten Locken zwischen ihren Beinen erreichte, stoppte er und wandte sich nach oben um ihre Lippen sanft zu küssen. Er wusste, wie er ihr helfen würde, über ihre Ängste hinweg zu kommen – er musste sie dazu bringen zu betteln._

_Es funktionierte. Sie stöhnte wieder gegen seinen Mund, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug._

"_Hör nicht auf…"_

_Sirius fuhr mit einer Hand durch Ginevras rote Locken als er sie küsste, mit der anderen strich er sanft über ihre Hüfte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine nackte Brust, aber er stoppte sie sanft._

"_Bleib einfach still liegen…für jetzt." Sie ließ es und schloss ihre Augen noch einmal, ein Lächeln bahnte sich auf ihre Lippen._

_Sirius strich sanft über ihre Hüften. Seine Finger drangen in sie ein und bewegten sich in kleinen Kreisen. "Oh bitte, Sirius..." Seine Hand ging weiter. Ginevra öffnete ihre Augen, überzeugte sic, dass dies wirklich Sirius und nicht Draco war, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sagte sich selbst, dass sie das wollte und nichts schlimmes mehr passieren würde._

_Es funktionierte. Sirius konnte spüren wie angespannt Ginny war und dabei war sich ihm zu entziehen, aber dann entspannten sich ihre Muskeln und sie schmiegte sich in seine Berührungen. Als seine Zunge seinen Fingern folgten, wand sie sich unter ihm und schlang ihre Finger um seine tiefschwarzen Haare._

Ich blickte hinunter auf Sirius' strubbliges schwarzes Haar und erinnerte mich – es war genau das Gegenteil von Dracos zurück gekämmtes platinfarbenes Haar. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, beruhigte mich und kurz darauf schauerte ich vor Lust anstatt vor Ekel.

"Bitte, Sirius, mach es einfach…" fing ich an zu betteln. Das schien das zu sein, worauf er gewartet hatte. Ich verschloss seine Lippen mit meinen, als er in mich eindrang, und ich störte mich keineswegs. Wie bei dem alltäglichen menschlichen Kontakt, hatte mir Sirius, die Angst genommen vor dem Sex.

Danach schmiegte ich mich an Sirius und vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Brust, vollkommen in Frieden. Er legte eine Hand auf die nackte Haut meiner Hüfte und so blieben wir.

"_Ich liebe dich_"

_Klopf_

"Sirius? Hey, Sirius, wach auf!"

_Klopf Klopf Klopf_

„Weißt du wo Ginny ist?"

Das Geräusch brachte mich in einen halb wachen Zustand, aber sie bemerkten es nicht.

"Ah, verdammt…Alohomora!"

Die Tür flog auf. _Das_ weckte mich nun auf – viel zu spät. Ron stand in der Tür und starrte in die Mitte des Raumes – wo ich zusammengerollt mit Sirius auf seinem Bett lag, wir beide sehr nackt. Meine Augen fest schließend, wartete ich, dass der Schock nachließ und die Explosion einsetzte.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL?"

Sein Gesicht färbte sich lila. „Ron, ich-", begann ich hoffnungslos.

"MAMA! KOMM HER, SOFORT!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Try to Love Again****: Part Twelve**

_"MAMA! KOMM HER, SOFORT!"_

Sirius war mittlerweile auch wach und purer Horror war in seinen Augen geschrieben. Ich versuchte die Tür zu schließen, aber Ron hielt sie offen und ich hielt mit einer Hand noch mein weggeworfenes Nachthemd vor die Brust. Schließlich griff ich nach Sirius Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtkästchen lag und richtete ihn auf Rons Gesicht.

„Wenn du nicht denkst, dass du nicht schon genug angerichtet hast...schließ einfach die Tür und lass uns uns anziehen oder ich verhexe dich. Ich meine es ernst," feuchte ich. Dank Rons Angst vor meinem Flederwicht-Fluch, starrte Ron mich nur an und schloss dann die Tür, welche ich sofort zusperrte. Als ich mich umdrehte war Sirius schon halb angezogen. Er warf einen Blick auf das knappe, grüne Satinnachthemd in meiner Hand, eilte zum Kleiderschrank und warf mir ein Muggle T-Shirt – _The Beatles_ – und ein seiner Pyjamahosen. In diesem Augenblick schlug jemand ungeduldig gegen die Tür. Ich schaute zu Sirius und er drückte meine Hand nervös als er die Tür öffnete.

Ron war nicht mehr vor der Tür. Meine Eltern waren es.

Ich setzte mich in die Küche mit meiner Mutter und versuchte mich aus diesem Chaos heraus zu reden.

"Ginny, wie lange geht das schon? Was ist das, eigentlich _genau_?"

„Seit ein paar Wochen nachdem ich im Grimmauld Platz eingezogen war. Wir sind zusammen, Mama. Ich weiß, dass er älter als ich bin, das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Wir lieben uns."

"Liebe? Ginny, du bist fünfzehn! Und älter als du, ja, aber zwanzig Jahre! Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, als genug um -"

"mein Vater zu sein, ich weiß, ich weiß!" Ich senkte meine Stimme. „Mama, Sirius war für mich da nachdem was ich mit Draco durch gemacht habe, ihr wart das nicht. Ihr habt mich einfach aus eurem Leben ausgeschlossen, so gut wie möglich und habt so getan, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, aber Sirius hat mir da durch geholfen."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich so gefühlt hast. Wir dachten, wir würden, das Beste für dich tun..."

„Ich weiß, Mama! Ich vergebe euch, Ok? Aber Sirius war derjenige, der das Beste für mich getan hat. Und wenn du mich fragst, seit ihr etwas verlogen. Mit Draco war es ‚nicht meine Schuld', aber jetzt, da ich in einer richtigen, gesunden Beziehung mit jemandem bin, der mich liebt, mache ich es falsch?" Ich ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten und stürmte aus der Tür.

_Sirius war schon sein vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr in dieser Position gewesen. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr, wie ein Erwachsener, der schon mehr als sein gerechtes Teil an Unheil erlebt hatte als er Arthur folgte, einem Mann, nicht viel älter als er selbst, - nein er fühlte sich jetzt, wie ein nervöser Teenager, der einer Konfrontation mit dem Vater seiner Freundin bevorstand. Was er natürlich auch war – ausgenommen dem Teenager._

_Er beschloss den Anfang dieser unvermeidlichen Diskussion zu machen. „Arthur, ich liebe deine Tochter sehr. Wir wollten es euch sagen, hoffentlich auf eine weniger schockierende Art...na ja, eigentlich wollten wir warten, bis sie ihren Abschluss hat..."_

_Arthur schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sirius, ich weiß, du bist ..." er suchte nach einem besseren Wort als ‚verantwortungsbewusst'."...erwachsen, aber sie ist erst ein Teenager. Was macht dich so sicher, dass diese...'Beziehung' die nächsten zwei Jahre halten wird? Das konnte nur in noch mehr Schmerz für sie enden. Der Altersunterschied ist ein Problem, nicht nur prinzipiell – Es ist schwierig eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, die über zwei Generationen geht. Was glaubst du, hast du Gemeinsam mit Ginny?"_

„_Arthur, wir haben herausgefunden, dass wir mehr gemeinsam haben, als du wissen könntest. Nd ich weiß, dass ich ihr nicht wehtun werde. Ich habe das zu Ende gedacht. Sie ist die Richtige für mich, auch wenn der rationale teil von mir sagt, dass das nie hätte geschehen sollen. Aber vertrau mir. Artur, in zwei Jahren werden wir in der gleichen Position sein und dann werde ich dich um Hand deiner Tochter bitten." _

_Arthur war sprachlos. So auch Ginny, die ihr Ohr an die Tür zwischen dem Flur und dem Salon gepresst hatte und auch Molly, die in einer ähnlichen Haltung an der Tür der Küche stand._

Ich atmete tief ein, meine Augen tränten leicht, bei Sirius Worten. Dann überkam mich der Wunsch an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Ich stieß die Tür auf, packte Sirius Arm fest und richtete zum Schock meines Vaters meinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

Er verstand eine Minute später, wie auch immer. „Appariere zum Grimmauld Platz oder ich verhexe dich." Sirius gehorchte mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Als wir in der Bibliothek ankamen, die ich so sehr vermisst hatte, ließ ich Sirius Arm los und meinen Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen bevor ich an Sirius' Brust zusammenbrach. Er leitete mich zur nahe gelegenen Couch, während ich ihn hielt als ob ich ihn nie mehr loslassen würde.

"Shh," flüsterte er und strich durch mein Haar. „alles wird gut."

_Sirius Augen sahen sich um, erwarteten Molly und Arthur in jeder Sekunde aufzutauchen um ihre Tochter seinen Teufelskrallen zu entreißen. Sie taten es nie. Er entspannte sich etwas, die Frau, die er liebte hatte er in seinen Armen und alles würde so ‚gut' werden, wie er ihr es versprochen hatte.___


	14. Chapter 13

**Try to Love Again****: Part Thirteen**

_**So das ist das letzte Kapitel. Aber es kommt noch ein Epilog. **___

Es war relativ spät am Abend, als wir zum Fuchsbau zurückkehrten. Wie entschieden uns dafür, dass es keine gute Idee wäre die Nacht im Grimmauld Platz zusammen zu verbringen und dass es sicher besser wäre, wenn wir von selbst zurück kamen. Okay, okay – Sirius entschied das und verbrachte eine halbe Stunde damit mich dazu zu überreden. Und ich hätte gedacht _ich_ wäre die Verantwortungsbewusste in unserer Beziehung.

Alle waren in der Küche als wir apperierten, tranken und saßen mit einer Tasse Tee oder halfen meiner Mutter mit dem letztem Geschirr. Remus warf uns einen Ich-habe-es-euch-gesagt Blick zu, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach aus Furcht davor, meine Mutter aufzuklären, dass er schon früher von unserer Beziehung gewusst hatte. Tonks und Harry hielten sich aus den gleichen Gründen zurück, jedoch waren ihre Augen voller Mitgefühl. Ron warf Sirius einen Todesblick zu, mich überging er vollkommen. Percy warf mir seinen besten Ich- bin- enttäuscht- von- dir Blick. Und der Rest meiner Brüder schaute zu uns, sah uns dort Hand in Hand stehen, ihren Blicken ausweichend, offensichtlich hoffend das Schlamassel, in das ich mich hinein gebracht hatte, gut zu überstehend.

Schließlich ging meine Mutter auf uns zu und leitete uns in den Salon, mein Vater nicht weit hinter uns. Wir saßen, ironischerweise in den Liebessesseln und meine Eltern auf der Couch gegenüber von uns.

„Gin, Kleines- Wir geben euch nicht unsere volle Zustimmung," begann mein Vater.

Meine Mutter redete weiter für ihn. „Wir hätten uns gewünscht, dass du dir jemanden in deinem Alter suchst und ehrlich gesagt hatten wir uns auch nicht gewünscht, dass du in so etwas ernstes so früh gerätst – obwohl du seit deinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden bist und ich fürchte, dass wir nichts dagegen tun können."

"Wie du uns gerade schon gezeigt hast, es gibt nichts was wir gegen diese Beziehung tun können. Wenn wir es verbieten, wirst du nur zum Grimmauld Platz rennen."

Meine Mutter ergriff das Wort erneut. „und obwohl ich Sirius im Allgemeinen nicht traue" ( Sirius runzelte die Stirn, was ihn ziemlich kindisch aussehen ließ) „vertraue ich bei ihm mehr als bei Draco Malfoy darauf, dass er dich nicht bewusst verletzten wird." Bei den letzten Worten starrte sie Sirius direkt an, machte ihm verständlich, dass das eher eine Anordnung als eine Feststellung war.

„Also gebt ihr uns euer Ok?", fragte ich nach und meine Stimmung hebte sich.

„Ich denke ja," sagte mein Vater resigniert.

„Aber ihr werdet in GETRENNTEN BETTEN schlafen, wenn ihr unter meinem Dach seit, ist das klar?", fügte meine Mutter hinzu.

„Natürlich, Molly," antwortete Sirius neben mir, bevor ich meinen Mund aufmachen konnte. Er nickte meinem Vater zu. „Arthur, danke. Wenn du uns entschuldigst..." Er legte einen Arm um meine Taille, zog mich hoch und leitete mich aus dem Raum, während meine Eltern uns still von der Couch aus beobachteten.

„Was wird das?" fragte ich, als wir relativ privat vor dem Flur standen.

„Ginevra, Liebe, ich glaube du begreifst nicht, wie gut wir davon gekommen sind. Das du zum Grimmauld Platz rennen würdest war Schwachsinn und das wissen sie. Du bist minderjährig. Wenn Molly uns hätte trennen wollen, könnte sie einfach mich nicht ins Haus lassen und dich nicht hinaus. Und sie könnte das noch jeden Augenblick tun. Also sollten du und ich vorsichtig sein, dass nicht zu zerstören. Kein Geknutschte in meinem Zimmer, keine Annäherungen in Öffentlichkeit und es wäre gut wenn wir nicht zu oft allein zusammen gefunden werden, verstanden?"

„Verstanden."

„Gut, Ginevra." Sirius legte seine Arme um mich, hielt mich fest an seiner Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem langem Haar. „Es hätte viel schlimmer können," flüsterte er und lachte leicht.

Wir hörten Schritte aus dem Salon und sprangen auseinander. Es war meine Mutter. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte nichts, aber ich glaubte ein kleines Lächeln durch die Küchentür zu sehen.

„Hast du das gesehen? Genau das meinte ich!", sagte Sirius. Ich lachte nur.


	15. Epilog

**Try to Love Again****: Epilogue**

_Die neu registrierte Ginevra Black legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres neuen Ehemanns als sie ihren ersten Tanz als verheiratetes Paar begannen und ließ dabei ihre langen roten Locken über seine dunkelblaue samtene Festrobe fallen. Er fuhr ihren Rücken hinunter, über das seidige Satin ihres einfachen weißen engen Kleides und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Endlich"._

Sirius und ich hatten durch einiges durch müssen um hierher zu gelangen. Genau genommen, war das die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Wir mussten durch die verschiedenen Stufen der _Hölle_ gehen um hierher zu gelangen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass alles mit dem Tag begann, als Ron uns, vor ein paar Jahren im selben Bett erwischte, denke ich gerne, es fing alles mit dem ersten Kuss zwischen Draco und mir an. Wenn das nicht passiert wäre...na ja, es hätte mir eine Menge Ärger erspart, aber andererseits hätten Sirius und ich uns sonst vielleicht niemals bemerkt. Es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick; Ich werde nicht es nicht kitschiger machen als es ist.

Doch es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Sirius Hilfe bei meinen Problemen nicht das Ende der Geschichte war. Nicht einmal wirklich der Anfang. Was uns zurück zu diesem Sommermorgen bringt.

Die erste Hürde war natürlich meine Familie dazu zu bringen uns wirklich zu akzeptieren, mich und Sirius _zusammen,_ und das eine ganze Weile bevor wir das eingeplant hatten. Ihr seht, meine Eltern waren lange davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich nur eine flüchtige Affäre wäre, dass ich darüber hinweg käme...Ja, sie hätten wohl nie erwartet, dass ihre süße, unschuldige (und leicht gestörte) Ginny mit Sirius Black, ehemaliger Sträfling und außergewöhnlicher Spaßvogel enden würde.Wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wenn er nicht zwanzig Jahre älter als ich wäre. Aber sie hätten auch niemals erwartet, dass ihre Tochter mit der Erinnerung eines Teenage-Voldemorts in einem verfluchtem Tagebuch sprechen würde, die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen würde oder in eine ausfallende Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy einlassen würde.Wie Sirius sagte, ich habe eine dunkle Seite. Ich habe Probleme. Manche Leute brauchen etwas länger um das zu verstehen.

Meine Brüder waren sogar noch schlimmer. Sie sahen es als ihre persönliche Pflicht an, mich aus meiner oben erwähnten „flüchtigen Affäre" zu befreien, bevor es zu weit ging.

Der ganze Prozess des Akzeptierens dauerte eine lange, lange Zeit – mehr als ein Jahr, wirklich, wenn ich zurück schaue – und eine Menge Hilfe von Harry, Tonks und vielleicht auch Remus. Aber ich werde darauf nicht weiter eingehen. Es ging darum, dass ich das nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass die Leute uns verstanden oder es in Ordnung fanden bis nach dem Krieg.

Der Krieg – auch eine Stufe der Hölle, die wir gemeinsam überstanden. Zusammen, aber nicht unverletzt. Wenigstens hatte es eine gute Sache gehabt. Als meine Familie mich neben Sirius kämpfen sah, sah, wie er mich beschützte (sah, wie auch ich ihn beschützte) vor Todessern und sah, wie er mir durch die Zeit danach half, den Tod (wie er mir auch bei Draco geholfen hatte)...dann nahmen sie uns endlich an.

Ron war der Letzte der es einsah. Er war schon immer stur und die Liebe hatte er noch nie besonders gut verstanden. Er sprach ein Jahr lang kaum mit mir und wenn, dann nur um Sirius Fehler aufzuzeigen oder mir zu erklären, warum es nie mit uns funktionieren würden. Aber schließlich hat er es eingesehen.

Schaut mich an und ich sagte ich würde es nicht schaffen.

Jedenfalls, der Krieg ist nun seit Jahren zu Ende und wir alle sind bereit wieder unser Leben weiter zu leben. Eine Hochzeit ist ein guter Neuanfang.

.

.

.

Ich hoffe euch hat es allen gefallen! Und auch wenn mich jetzt niemand mehr zum weiterschreiben motivieren muss, würde ich mich trotzdem über einen kleinen Review freuen.

LG


End file.
